


Beginnings

by carolej126



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: A drabble written in 2002.A quick look at an early bullpen conversation.





	Beginnings

"Rumor has it he's your cousin," Henri said, watching Blair make his way across the room, bouncing with every step.

"You don't believe it, H?" Jim asked mildly.

Henri looked at the observer again, taking in his short stature, long hair, and multi-layered clothes. "Don't doubt it for a second, Ellison. Not a second."

"Riiiight," Jim drawled.

"Hey, Jim? Are you coming?"

Jim chuckled. "Ready to get to work, Chief?"

Blair's eyes lit up with excitement. "I am *so* ready!"

With a laugh, Jim dropped a hand on Henri's shoulder. "I think my life is about to get _very_ interesting."


End file.
